Mythz of Phineas and Ferb
by kingdom nice
Summary: No summeries for now. Might have some blood, so T rating.
1. Chapter 1

Mythz of Phineas and Ferb

Chapter 1: I know what we're gonna today!

It was one typical saturday morning, and Phineas and Ferb were both playing a video game on their Nii.  
>Both their Ei's were battling each other. In a video game called 'Mythz: Battlefield'.<br>Right now they still had their normal clothing, but something was different.

Phineas now had a sky blue unzipped jacket and goggles on his neck.  
>And Ferb had camo green shorts, and dark gray sweater vest.<br>Right now, Ferb was winning.

Phineas was into the Air Mythz Creatures. So he was the speed type.  
>Ferb liked the Earth Mythz Creatures. Which means he was the strength type.<br>"Nah ah Ferb. I got a surprise!" Phineas told his Stepbrother.

He then pushed the 'A' button on his controller.  
>The announcer called out "Energy Change! Air!"<br>And then, the Forest area changed into a high mountainous area.

Changing the Earth Mythz weaker and the Air Mythz stronger.  
>Phineas then commanded his Mythz to attack Ferb's.<br>And he won.

"Beat you Ferb! Thats Ten and Ten each." Phineas said happily, with his stepbrother giving him a thumbs up.  
>You see, Mythz was some kind of Monster collecting game in video game and card game form.<br>And also there are these things called Ancient Phones.

They're kinda like normal Cellphones but actually, they're for the Soul Banks.  
>The Soul Banks are like Memory cards, but put them in the slot and your Mythz creature is in.<br>And about Perry? ...Well, he was just sleeping between the boys.  
>And also you could talk to you friends...Just like a normal Cell-phone.<p>

"Boys!" Their mother called out.  
>With their games saved, they turned it off and went to their mother.<br>"What is it mom?" Phineas asked his mother.

"For getting good grades this year, here are these phones." Linda told them. Giving them packages.  
>The two stepbrothers then opened it quickly.<br>It was the Ancient Phones that they asked their mother if they can have them if they did their homework since it aired.

Phineas' A-Phone was sky blue, just like his jacket. It also had a swirling wind design,  
>And Ferb's A-Phone was forest green, having a leaf design.<br>"Neat! Thanks mom!" Phineas told his mother, while Ferb gave her a thumbs up.

Phineas looked at his Mythz creature on the Soul Bank, it was a Wingicore. A winged lion Mythz  
>He put it in the Wingicore Soul Bank into his Ancient Phone.<br>The Wingicore had dark blue shades, still showing it's dark green eyes, a scar across the left side of the mouth, and a dark brown Pilots jacket.

Ferb saw his Mythz creature, and saw that it was a Wirewolf.  
>He also put the Soul Bank in the Ancient Phone. This Wirewolf had light brown fur, dark green pants, two belts making an X on the shoulders, a light camo green mask, holding a katana sword on the left hand, and holding the scabbard on the other. It also had light blue eyes.<p>

"Okay Candace, watch the boys while I'm out. And call me if it's an emergency." Linda told her Daughter Candace.  
>"Yes mom." She said, as she was looking for water. "And I know they're going to do something bustable today." She told herself.<br>Linda went to the door, opening it only to find Isabella.

"Oh hello Isabella. Come to visit Phineas and Ferb as usual?" She asked to the fireside girl.  
>"Thanks Miss Flynn." Isabella thanked as she got out of the way for Linda and went in.<br>She then went to the boys. "What-cha doooing?" she asked in her usual loving voice towards Phineas.

"We don't know yet." Phineas said...  
>"In 3...2...1." Ferb counted to himself.<br>"I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas called out.

"Isabella, call the others." Phineas said.  
>"Okay!" She called out, going out again.<p>

"Hey, where's Perry?"

Perry used his flying craft towards Dr. Doofenshmirtz' lair.  
><em><strong>Doofenshmirtz evil<strong>_ _**Incorporated!**_

...They really have to get that out...

The Platypus then jumped off his plane.  
>And as he landed, he was instantly trapped as usual.<br>"Ah, Perry the Platypus! So we meet again." Dr. Doofenshmirtz told his nemesis.

"I bet you're wondering what 'Inator I made today huh?" The 'Evil' Doctor told him.  
>Perry just rolled his eyes.<br>This kinda made Doofenshmirtz have an annoyed face.

"Norm! push the button." Dr. Doofenshmirtz called out to his robot.  
>Norm had appeared, pushing a button that was conveniently next to him.<br>(Which was called 'The Convenient Button next to you'... Big whoop.)

The 'Inator rose up, looking like a ray gun as usual.  
>"I call it, The Crossinator!" Doofenshmirtz called out.<br>Perry was bored, expecting a Backstory for this one.

"Now everyone will fear me! From that Toilet on the shoe incident!" He called out.

Now Cue Doof's flashback of everybody laughing at him without him noticing until it was too late for him to notice.

Back with Phineas, Ferb and their friends were in the backyard.  
>"So Phineas, what is it this time dinner bell?" Buford asked, looking at the machine they're building.<br>Both brothers looked at their friends.

"Well Buford, we asked Isabella to tell all of you, including Irving. To come here today to make the Mythz Creatures real!" Phineas told the others.  
>Only Isabella and the Fireside Girls cheered (And Irving). But not Buford, and Baljeet.<br>"Hey, how come you two are not cheering?" Phineas asked his two friends.

Buford just shrugged "The Instructions were complicated!" He said.  
>"They had instructions?"<br>Baljeet just looked bored. "My mother just gave me this so I could take a break from my homework." He said, holding a dark blue Ancient Phone.

"You know, I sometimes wonder why they're called 'Ancient Phones'..." Baljeet said.

"I know what they're up to Stacy!" Candace said, looking out of the window staring down at her brothers.  
>Stacy just rolled her eyes as she sat on the chair of Candace's room.<br>"They played that game today, Mix or something." She continued, forgetting the name.

"It's called Mythz, And how are your brothers going to make them alive?" She asked her friend.  
>Candace looked at her. "Oh, I know Stacy. I know." she then walked out of the room, with Stacy then following her.<p>

Meanwhile, with Perry.

The Platypus was struggling to get out of the trap.  
>And threw his hat, and making his platypus noise.<br>Doofenshmirtz looked around, and saw Perry without his hat.

"Ahh...Poor Platypus! Did mean old Perry the Platypus sent you in..Ow!" the evil doctor asked as he freed him and the Platypus punched him.  
>(Trust me! You don't know how much I'm laughing right now!)<br>And Perry had put his hat back onto his head again.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz grabbed the nearest broom to attack him with.  
>Of course, Perry grabbed a metal bat with a bit of his judo moves.<br>With the Doctor knocked out for a bit.

And grabbing his hat, he threw it towards the Crossinator making scratches from it, as the hat came back to him.  
>He then ran off of Doofenshmirtz' lair, gliding back to the Flynn-Fletcher household.<p>

"Great! Why couldn't you get him?" The evil doctor asked.  
>"You never told me to!" Norm the robot said to him with his grin still there.<br>Doofenshmirtz then saw his Crossinator almost exploding with red lightning.  
>"Curse you Perry the Platypus!"<p>

"Phineas! Ferb! You better..." Candace told them before she saw that the invention that the boys built was now shooting lightish blue lightning.  
>The kids step backwards. "Phineas! Is this suppose to happen?" Isabella asked, scared of seeing lightning shooting out.<br>Phineas thought. "I don't think so." The Invention's lightning began becoming bigger.

Phineas looked worried. "What do you say we should go inside?" he asked, the other kids nodded, going in the house with Candace and Stacy.  
>Not knowing that they dropped their Ancient Phones.<p>

As Perry glided, he saw something shoot from all the way from the Flynn/Fletcher household, heading towards his way.  
>He almost dodged, but the white lightning shot threw the glider, making Perry lose it for his parachute.<p>

Meanwhile, with Doofenshmirtz.

Red lightning was charging from the Crossinator, "I don't think that's suppose to do that." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to himself.  
>The lightning then shot out towards the light-blue lightning shot from the FlynnFletcher household.  
>The two lightnings battled it out, until it finally made the Ying Yang insignia.<p>

Everything became bright, making Danville look like an unpainted art.  
>And the lights dimmed, as if nothing happened.<br>"What do you think happened?" Phineas asked, going outside to see what happen.

All the kids looked around.  
>"Phineas! Look!" Irving told them.<br>The Invention had disappeared, leaving only the Ancient Phones.

"No!" Candace said, as she saw the Invention gone right before her eyes.  
>"Here we go again." Stacy said to herself.<br>The Kids then picked up their Ancient Phones, expecting something happening.

A few seconds, and nothing happened.  
>"Darn Phineas, nothing happened." Isabella said sadly. Looking like she was about to leave.<br>But just then, the Ancient Phones beeped.

_Hello Chronicler _Was what Phineas, Isabella and Baljeet's said  
><em>Hello <em>Was what Ferb's phone said

That was what the Phones said.  
>"Maybe something had happen." Phineas said excitedly<br>But Baljeet just looked on with a bored expression.

"What wrong Baljeet?" Phineas asked, looking at his smart friend.  
>Baljeet just looked at his friend. "I just don't believe until I see it." He said.<br>Just then, Buford punched the nerd on the shoulder.

"Awaken." Phineas, Isabella, and Beljeet said, as Ferb just pushed the top middle button under the screen of the phone.  
>Out appeared from the Ancient Phones appeared Phineas' Wingicore.<br>Ferb's Wirewolf.  
>Isabella's Mythz creature was a Heck-dog, it had a fiery-like fur and mane, light red eyes, black pants with fire on it, and dark green earrings.<br>Baljeet's Mythz creature was a female looking Sea Draken, it had sea blue scales, fins in place that kinda look like hands, a light blue japanese kimono, and light green eyes.

"I think I need new underpants." Baljeet said to himself.  
>"Cool!" Phineas said, excited seeing them for real.<br>Phineas' Wingicore looked surprised.

"You mean...your not scared?" It asked, staying on four legs to see Phineas.  
>Phineas shook his head. "No, in fact! Your awesome!" He said happily.<br>The Wingicore smiled, and gave his paw for Phineas to shake with his hand. And phineas did shake his hand.

"My name is Phineas, what's yours?" Phineas asked the Wingicore.  
>The Wingicore laughed. "I don't really know, but you could probably call me Fang." he said.<br>"Hey, what's your name kid?" The Heck dog asked Isabella, looking down at the fireside girl.

"The Name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." She introduced herself.  
>The Heck dog then bowed to her, lifting her hand.<br>"Then I shall protect you, Lady Isabella." The Heck dog told her, saying that his name is Hyou.

"Greetings." The Sea Draken said, bowing to her new master.  
>"My name is Shui." She said. "What is thou's name?"<br>Baljeet laughed nervously, but knew that he could get along with her. "My name is Baljeet."

Both Ferb and his Wirewolf both stared blankly.  
>"Doesn't your friend ever talk?" Fang asked, pointing to Ferb.<br>Phineas looked at his stepbrother, and to the Wirewolf.

"What about the Wirewolf?" He asked, as the Wirewolf went to Ferb's height, and shook his hand.  
>"Oh, you mean Terrscape?" Fang told him.<br>This made Candace Pretty irritated.

"That's it! I'm calling mom!" She said, as she went inside.  
>"You do realize you have a cell-phone!" Stacy called to her.<br>Phineas, Ferb, and the others went towards Stacy.

"Hey, where is Candace?" Phineas asked.  
>It was then that Jeremy, who was wearing a Mythz shirt that looked abit like his old one walked in.<br>"Hello?" he called out, looking on at the backyard. And seeing Phineas and the others' Mythz.

He was pretty surprised, but calm.  
>"Cool!" He said, looking at them.<br>And then Candace came out again, looking bummed out.

"Let me guess, she didn't believe you?" Stacy asked, looking at her.  
>Candace nodded her head sadly. "Hey Candace." Jeremy said to his girlfriend.<br>She looked up to see her boyfriend, and screamed.

"You saw them too! ?" She asked, of course. Knowing about his girlfriend, this was understandable.  
>He smiled softly at his girlfriend. "Look Candace, I have to show you something." He said.<br>Jeremy showed Candace his Ancient Phone. Showing the words "_Hello Chronicler."_

Candace looked on with disdain.  
>Phineas, Ferb, the kids and their Mythz looked at Jeremy's Ancient Phone.<br>It was just like Ferb's only a darker shade of green.

Jeremy then turned around, and lifted his Ancient Phone.  
>"Awaken." He said calmly.<br>And a beam came out, showing an Earth Draken.

It had about six horns on the back of the head, Green fur, and a peach-like fur from the chest to the belly, holding a giant stick, and bandages on the hind legs.  
>He opened his dark red eyes, and showed a smile.<br>"Hey, my name is Alhake, but you could call me Al." The Earth Draken said.

As Perry sneaked all the way back to the Flynn/Fletcher household, as it was about two blocks away.  
>He hid behind the fence, sighing.<br>"That was close." He said, but then was surprised. "Wait! How can I talk! ?"

He kinda panicked, but tried to calm himself down.  
>"Okay Perry! Calm yourself down! There has got to be an explanation for this!" He said.<br>Perry then thought of the blinding light.

It must have something to do with this.  
>And there were the two lightnings.<br>One came from the way where Phineas and Ferb lived, and the other one was from Doofenshmirtz.

But how did it make him talk?  
>"By the way, what does Chronicler mean?" Perry heard Phineas' voice.<br>He took a peek to look. Seeing giant creatures with Phineas, Ferb, Candace and the others.

"What in the world! ?" He said quietly as he hid behind the fence again.  
>What were those creatures? "Why do I feel like I've seen the two of them before?" He asked himself.<br>But then he remembered.

About a month before june started, there was this craze that all kids and teenagers. (Except for Candace of course.)  
>It was a toyline called Mythz, and his owners, Phineas and Ferb bought a game called Mythz: Battlefield.<br>And two of those creatures that were with the kids. The winged lion thing, which he kinda forgot the name, and the green dragon, which he also forgot the name of.

The cover had two of them fighting.  
>"Just how could they be real this time?" He asked himself.<br>But he just realized. "Right, it's Phineas and Ferb."

"Hey, has anybody seen Perry?" Phineas asked, looking around.  
>Just then Perry appeared, just being his mindless pet self.<br>_"Still got it!" _Perry thought. Getting onto Phineas' arms.

Fang looked at Perry, with the Platypus looking at him back with suspicion at the Wingicore.  
>"This is Perry, he's our Pet Platypus." He said to Fang.<br>Perry growled at fang, with suspicions at him.

"Ah, he likes you!" Phineas told the Wingicore.  
>But Fang saw Perry's look.<br>They told a different story that Perry didn't trust him.

Just then, the car horn sounded, meaning that Linda was home.  
>"Now your busted!" Candace called out, heading out the fence.<p>

"MOM!" Candace called out, seeing her mother backing up.  
>Linda got out the car, closing the door.<br>And knew that Candace would come.

"Mom! Phineas and Ferb and the others have made the Mythz things real!" She called.  
>Linda sighed. "Sure, just let me check the backyard." She told her daughter.<br>So she did, looking in the backyard only to find Phineas, Ferb, Perry and the others. And not the Mythz.

Candace screamed.  
>"See, nothings there." Linda said, going inside the house.<br>Candace groaned in disappointment.

"Thou shalt not tattle." Shui's voice told her.  
>Candace turned around to see the Water dragon's disappointed look.<br>Candace became irritated.

"She's right, I don't think you should tell her Lady Candace." Hyou said, with a serious look.  
>"Fine..." Candace reluctantly said.<p>

Back with Dr. Doofenshmirtz.  
>He and Norm had to clean the mess the Crossinator made.<br>"I really hate that platypus." Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

"Intruder alert!" Norm said with a smile.  
>Doofenshmirtz was irritated.<br>He looked back, looking who the intruder was.

The intruder looked nothing more then a boy no older then fifteen.  
>He was different though, for he had spiky dark purple hair, and a dark purple cloak.<br>But his eyes were blocked by a dark bandage.

"Who are you?" Doofenshmirtz asked the kid.  
>He then noticed that the kid looked armless, only his sleeve lifting up.<br>"I...Am an ally from my Master." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Mythz of Phineas and Ferb

Chapter 2: Junkyard attack

Doofenshmirtz was irritated.  
>It was because of this kid was eating very rudely.<br>And he claimed that he was here because of his 'Master'.

"You know it's rude to eat with your mouth open!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz told him.  
>The kid then put his feet on the coffee table. showing his black boots.<br>"And it is also rude to put you feet on the table!"

The kid raised an eyebrow.  
>"You know...For a villain...You sure are a sore for the rules." He said rudely while eating.<br>He finished his burger with one huge bite.

Meanwhile, at the Flynn/Fletcher household.  
>It was breakfast, and Phineas and Ferb watching some tv while Candace was having breakfast.<br>"Okay Boys, I'm off to look after the store for you dad is out of town." Said Linda to her kids.

And then she went to Candace.  
>"And Candace, do not call me because I'm expecting an important customer." she told her daughter.<br>She looked at her mother, knowing what Shui and Hyou told her.

"Don't worry mom, I won't." she said sadly.  
>Linda noticed what her daughter said.<br>"Why the long face honey?" Linda asked, knowing that she always tried to bust her brothers.

"Nothing...Just wondering how Jeremy's doing." she half-lied.  
>Linda then kissed her daughter on the forehead.<br>"Now look after the boys for today." Linda told Candace.

Just as she closed the door, and the car drove out to the shop.  
>Phineas and Ferb went outside from watching TV.<br>The news was about the mysterious white and red lightning and the lights, what could it be and is it a sign.

And Candace was still eating...Well, eating the milk anyways.

"Awaken." Phineas called out, while Ferb pushed the button again.  
>And out came Fang and Terrscape.<br>"Hey!" Fang said, while Terrscape bowed.

The Wirewolf turned around to see Candace still in the kitchen.  
>So he decided to visit her for a bit.<br>"Hey, Where's Perry?" Phineas asked as usual.

Perry got into his hideout, so that he could tell Major Monogram about yesterday.  
>"Agent P, glad your here!" Major Monogram called out.<br>Perry saluted, but accidently said. "Agent P! Reporting for duty!"

Major Monogram was surprised.  
>"Agent P! Since when can you Talk?" The Major asked.<br>The Platypus laughed nervously.

So he then told his boss about the whole thing yesterday.  
>The white and red lightning battling each other out, the white light, and also Mythz coming to life made by Phineas and Ferb (And possibly Doofenshmirtz)<br>"What? Myths coming back to life?" Major Monogram asked, kinda confused about the whole Mythz thing.

"Well, Major Monogram, they're actually called Mythz. And I have one too." Carl told him.  
>The Major looked even more confused.<br>"Where is it then?" he asked.

"Oh, he back there." Carl told him, also accidently moving the camera to a figure laying his back onto the wall.  
>"I thought that was a statue..." Major Monogram thought.<br>The figure looked like a mummy, except that it had a fedora just like Perry, and a dark brown long coat.

It than showed it's dark golden eye.  
>As the other eye and mouth was covered in bandages.<br>"Hello." The mummy said, adjusting the fedora.

And Carl got the Camera back to Major Monogram.  
>"Anyway, Can you tell us more about this?" The Major asked.<br>Perry got out his hat, and got a microchip from it to put in the computer of the photos.

The photos showed the kids with their Mythz partners.  
>The Major was surprised.<br>"Agent P! If Doofenshmirtz finds out about this! He'll try to destroy them!" Major Monogram said.

The Platypus adjusted his fedora.  
>"Of course Major Monogram! I will!" said the determined Perry.<br>He then got out of his hideout, and into the side of the Flynn Fletcher household.

There he saw Phineas and Ferb.  
>Along with Phineas' Mythz creature.<br>The Platypus then went into Mindless pet mode to get Phineas and Ferb's attention.

"Oh, there you are Perry, didn't know you would come early." Phineas said, as he petted the Platypus.  
>Phineas and Ferb were mostly Discussing, about the strange light from yesterday.<br>And they were going back into the house to see what Candace and Terrscape were doing.

Fang was also going in, until someone tapped his shoulders.  
>He looked around to see who tapped him, but couldn't find out who it was.<br>"Down here." Perry's voice said quietly to him.

The Wingicore looked down, seeing Perry in his Secret agent look.  
>Fang looked confused.<br>"My name is Agent P, from the Organization Without a Cool Acronym." Perry told the Wingicore.

"OWaCA?" Fang asked.  
>Perry looked irritated.<br>And told the Wingicore about his job.

"So you've been a secret agent all this time?" Fang asked.  
>Perry nodded, and told him that he cannot tell it to Phineas and Ferb.<br>Fang looked confused. but decided it was the best for the Platypus.

As soon as they entered the house, Fang let Perry in first, since he was the smallest.  
>But only Fang could fit in the living room portion of the house.<br>He saw Candace in the kitchen cleaning some dishes.

And seeing Terrscape trying to read a book, but had it upside down.  
>"Hey Fang!" Phineas said, as he got into the living room<br>Fang saw that Phineas had some kinda of food.

Back with Doofenshmirtz.

The kid was kinda looking outside, despite having a blindfold on.  
>And Doofenshmirtz was cleaning the mess he made.<br>"What are you doing now?" The doctor asked the kid.

"Tell me." The kid said.  
>"Do you know what the Chroniclers look like?" he asked.<br>"...What?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

The kid growled in frustration.  
>And jumped from building to building.<br>Doofenshmirtz looked surprised from it.

Terrscape looked at the strange box.  
>He kinda wasn't adjusted to this modern thing.<br>"Hey Terrscape, you should try this!" Fang said, holding some kinda of bar.

The Wirewolf went to his friend, seeing that it looked weird.  
>He then took off his mask to eat it.<br>It was kinda bland, but good.

As Phineas was looking at a book, he felt something strange.  
>As if someone was calling to him.<br>"Hey Ferb, you heard that?" He asked his stepbrother.

But Ferb shook his head, not knowing of the call.  
>Just then, his Ancient Phone rang.<br>It was from Isabella.

"Phineas, did you hear it too?" She asked instantly.  
>She must have heard the voice too.<br>"Sure?" He said, not quite sure what she was saying.

"I think it was right at the Junkyard." she continued.  
>"Hmm, I see." Phineas said, and told that they should meet Baljeet there. (As Jeremy is at work.)<br>And then the Doorbell rang. "Hold on Isabella, there's someone at the door."

As he opened it, Isabella was already there with her bike right next to the door.  
>"I'm here! So when do we go?"<p>

Later, as Phineas and Ferb got Fang and Terrscape into their Ancient Phones.  
>And they got onto there bikes. Riding to the Junkyard.<br>"So Stacy, want to go to the mall?" Candace asked.

The kid looked around the Junkyard.  
>"So Much Trash, No wonder why this world is in the dumps." he said to himself.<br>He raised his arms, with some dark auras surrounding him.

As Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella all got to the Junkyard.  
>"Hey! Wait for me!" Irving called out, catching up to them.<br>The others got confused.

"What are you doing?" Phineas asked, wondering what the fanboy wanted.  
>Irving told them he saw them biking, so he decided to follow them.<br>Phineas then went to try open the lock, but he didn't have some kind of key.

"Looking for something?" somebody asked.  
>The kids looked around, to the voice who said that.<br>And Phineas looked at a wall.

It was somebody that they don't know.  
>They saw a certain platypus.<br>Of course he was wearing a disguise so the kids could not know who he is.

"Yes, we thought something was going on here...And do we know you from somewhere?" Phineas said, as he tried to figure who he was.  
>"Of course not, I do not know you people! I just met you." Perry said, quickly so that his owners don't recognize him.<br>And Perry got out a skeleton key, opening the gates.

"Kay thanks!" Phineas said, going into the junkyard.  
>The other kids thanked the platypus, of course, Perry went with them so he could protect them from Doofenshmirtz.<br>The junkyard was pretty big, as searching for something was going to get busy.

It was then Ferb's Ancient Phone rang, having him to answer it.  
>It was Al, in his phone with Terrscape having to look over his shoulders with a confused look.<br>"Hey!" Al said, to both Terrscape and Ferb.

Soon, the others got to Ferb, also seeing Al in his phone.  
>"Hey Al, why are you in Ferb's Ancient Phone?" Phineas asked.<br>The Earth Draken told the kids that Jeremy was at work, and during his break, he told the Chronicler of Earth that something was happening around town.

Meanwhile, with Candace and Stacy.

"Hello Jeremy!" Candace said, staring at her boyfriend.  
>Jeremy turned around to see his girlfriend, along with Stacy.<br>"Oh, Hey Candace." Jeremy said to his girlfriend.

"So, about our date." Candace asked, talking about the date that weekend.  
>The Chronicler of Earth told her that he didn't forget about it.<br>"And also Candace, I'm sorry about yesterday." Jeremy said, as he cooked some hot dogs.

Candace looked surprised, and then a little angry.  
>"I think you got her angry." Stacy looked on, and went somewhere so she wasn't in the argument.<br>Jeremy looked at his angry girlfriend, knowing well about the whole thing.

But calmed down for now.  
>"I'm sorry Jeremy, it's just that two of them told me not to bust my brothers and it's bothering me." she told him.<br>Jeremy held his girlfriend's hand, giving her a small smile. "Don't worry." he told her.

Back with the others, they were searching for something.  
>It was just then, an evil laugh was heard.<br>"Pathetic." The voice said, still laughing.

The kids looked around, and as they called out 'Awaken', their Mythz came out to protect the kids.  
>"They chose you for your partners? aren't you a little young?" The person asked in a mocking tone.<br>The kids looked at each other. "Why yes, yes we are." Phineas told him just as any other person asked him that question.

To the person, it failed for him.  
>"What do you want?" Hyou asked the person in the cloak.<br>The person laughed.

"Why, to 'destroy' your human partners so my Master can rule this world..." he said as he raised his arms.  
>Perry looked at the kid. He thought that Doofenshmirtz was the one who made the red lightning.<br>Then it hit him, the kid must be working with him.

It was then something was struggling under the kid.  
>It was causing him to lose his balance.<br>And he fell backwards.

Out from the junk was Buford.  
>The Bully was looking around for something, and noticed the gang.<br>"Hey! What are you doing here?" The bully asked, as he slid down

The gang told them that there was something at the junkyard and they met the stranger who he just knocked over.  
>And the person said he wanted to destroy them for his Master.<br>"Wow, they have to slap that on as a Warning." Buford said.

Isabella screamed as Hyou was in front of her, protecting his Chronicler.  
>"That's right girl! Scream from the sight of me." The person said.<br>"Actually, I screamed because you stink bad from the trash." Isabella told him.

This angered the kid.  
>"That's it! Time to destroy you!" He called out. making black smoke around his hands. And around the junkyard, were dark portals.<br>The person laughed evilly. As he jumped, Gremlin like creatures with Pig's head called Premlins appeared.

"What are these things?" Perry asked.  
>"Premlins! And they're nasty!" Phineas told him.<br>One of the Premlins threw something at them.

Of course, Phineas, Perry and Fang dodged it.  
>"What was that?" the platypus asked.<br>"Poo, and it's not the bear." Fang told him.

Perry looked at the poo in disgust.  
>The Premlins laughed, and ran away from them.<br>Everybody was confused, and the person groaned.

"There they go again..." He said to himself.  
>And he silently laughed, "Better go find them Chroniclers."<br>The person disappeared, leaving them to find the Premlins.

The Premlins were laughing faraway.  
>Phineas then had an idea.<br>They had to split up to find the Premlins.

Phineas, Ferb, Fang, Terrscape and Al were on one team.  
>Isabella, Baljeet, Hyou and Shui were on the second team.<br>And Irving, Buford, and Perry were the third team.

Phineas, Fang, Ferb, Terrscape and Al were looking at some old tvs.  
>Fang looked at Phineas, noticed that the Chronicler of Air had a thinking face.<br>The Chronicler of Air then told his brother that they'll be making something.

Fang, Terrscape and Al were looking at the two boys making something out of a blow-dryer, A plastic fan blade they got at the the entrance, and some wires.  
>And what did they make?<p>

What Phineas called it was a sensor, to find the Premlins hiding in the junk.  
>The Air Chronicler closely listened, and tried to find them.<br>The Sensor went wild around some 70's looking TVs.

Fang looked at the TVs.  
>He got up on his hind legs, and used his wings to create a little tornado and the TVs and some Premlins got caught in in.<br>The Premlins fell down, and landed in front of them.

...And the TVs fell behind Phineas and the others.  
>The Premlins looked at them, and ran.<br>As Phineas, Ferb, Fang, Terrscape and Al chased them.

Along with Isabella, Baljeet, Hyou and Shui were at some old clothing.  
>Isabella and Hyou were at one side, and Baljeet and Shui were at another side.<br>When the Chronicler of Fire moved some piles, Hyou saw that she was mostly putting some white dresses and some kind of black clothing with ties.

"This may be rude, but...What are you doing Lady Isabella?" he asked his Chronicler.  
>Isabella was surprised and threw all the other clothing around.<br>One of the clothing got onto Baljeet's head slowing him down from finding the Premlins.

"Nothing!" She told him, continuing to find the Premlins.  
>This kinda confused Hyou, wondering about it, but decided to think about later.<br>And continued to search.

Then they heard Baljeet's scream, as something crashed.  
>The two of them ran to where Baljeet and Shui.<br>"Baljeet! What happened?" Isabella asked.

"The Skiddley Wiffers objects almost trashed us!" Baljeet called out.  
>"You mean they're still running? How come they didn't ran out of Batteries yet?" Isabella asked.<br>But just then, she saw about three Premlins, dizzied from the Skiddley Wiffers passing through.

"There they are!" She called out.  
>The Premlins shook their heads, and ran away from them.<br>And Isabella, Baljeet, Hyou and Shui chased after them.

"LAVENDER! AH!" Irving ran around.  
>a lot of Premlins gathered right where they were first awakened.<br>Phineas and the others came out, chasing the Premlins.

They also saw Buford with another Wirewolf.  
>This one was taller then Terrscape, about a foot taller than him.<br>He had some lavender-like clothing on him.

The Wirewolf had lavender baggy pants, dark lavender belts making a backwards 'E', and lavender bandanna across his face.  
>"Who's he?" Phineas asked. But of course, somebody was calling him.<br>It was Irving calling him "LAVENDER! HELP!"

"Strange...I thought we cured his fear of that colour." Phineas told himself.  
>Both Terrscape and the new Wirewolf looked at each other coldly.<br>"Hello again little brother." the Wirewolf said in a mocking tone.

This pretty much angered Terrscape as both Al and Fang grabbed both his arms.  
>"Do you guys know him?" Phineas asked.<br>It was Hyou who answered.

"Unfortunately yes, he's Terrscape's brother." The Heck-dog told them.  
>"His name is Terris." He continued.<p>

Both Terrscape and Terris looked angrier.  
>But terris' angry look looked like a mocking one.<br>And Shui intervaned by grabbing their ears.

Just then, a familiar laugh was heard.  
>"Thank you for bringing the Premlins together." The kid told them.<br>Phineas face palmed about this.

"Why did we forget about that?" Phineas asked his step-brother Ferb.  
>Ferb just looked at him.<br>During their card battle before they made this.

The rule is that, if you had more then two Premlins, you have to scatter them across the room, and the opponent has to pick them up and then the user had to use a Giant Premlin to replace it.  
>(Which was kinda annoying.)<p>

The Premlins then formed inside a dark aura surrounding one of them.  
>Forming into one giant Premlin.<br>This Giant premlin held a sledgehammer.

"Oh dear, who's gonna save you?" The kid said in a mocking tone.  
>The kids readied their Ancient phones.<br>And the Mythz creatures were ready to protect their partners.

But Terris just left Buford in the open.  
>Making find an empty trash can.<br>Thus making Terrscape give his brother an angry glare.

"Will you two stop it!" Shui said, pulling their ears again.  
>Then, Terris gave a an angry glare at a trash can where a certain bully was hiding.<br>"I will not protect that kid, mostly because he threw me away!" He called out, pointing to the trash can.

Baljeet then went the trash can where Buford was in.  
>"Why did you do that?" The Chronicler of Water asked.<br>Buford took a peek to look at the nerd.

"Well, that was before the whole lightning incident and the Mythz becoming real!" Buford told him.  
>The giant Premlin began to swing it's sledgehammer.<br>Both Hyou and Al dodged the giant sledgehammer.

Fang used his wings to fly around the Premlin and try to find it's weak spot.  
>But the Premlin swung it's sledgehammer.<br>Making the Wingicore dodge it.

Phineas got out some cards.  
>But they were mostly power up cards.<br>"Why do you have those?" Isabella asked.

"Well, in the video game. The cards help the Mythz to battle better." Phineas explained.  
>Baljeet couldn't complain to this. (Since that the Mythz creatures are here and all.)<br>A certain trash can jumped towards the Air Chronicler.

"Hey, mind if I use some?" Buford asked.  
>Phineas looked on at the battle.<br>There were some bruises on the Premlin.

But he saw Terris giving Buford a death glare.  
>"Here, but if he accepts them." Phineas told the bully.<p>

At the other side of the battlefield.  
>The kid was sitting on a broken chair.<br>Being bored from the battle.

It was until a certain platypus kicked him in the face.  
>"What the...! ?" The kid shouted at the surprise attack.<br>Even though Perry had his disguise on him, he was very angry.

The Platypus attacked him again, but the kid blocked them one by one.  
>"Nice one, for a kid with a blindfold in front of his eyes!" Perry told him.<br>The kid laughed. "I'm not the only one who fights with a blindfold!" he said.

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom hearts universe.

Riku sneezed. "What was that about?" Sora asked.

Back at this universe.

Terrscape blocked the giant sledgehammer with his swords. (Don't ask why)  
>But Terris kicked the giant premlin, knocking it back.<br>"Sorry about that, Brother." Terris said in a mocking tone as Terrscape fumed.

"Tailwind!" Fang called out, as he dashed towards the giant Premlin.  
>Hyou used some kung-fu moves on it, making it even madder.<br>Shui had dodged every slam the Premlin gave.

But the last slam almost got to her. But Luckily Baljeet had called out 'Return' before that happened.  
>Al used his stave Knock the Giant Premlin so that they can have a chance.<br>Both Terrscape and Terris attacked the Giant Premlin.

The Premlin was beginning to look weak.  
>As well as the kid who was also beginning to breath heavily.<br>His hands were beginning to show.

"Return." He weakly said, as the Premlin disappeared into the dark portal.  
>He then looked at all of them.<br>"I'll get you yet!" He called out to them.

"Is anybody here?" called out somebody.  
>The kids all looked at Their Mythz friends with worried looks.<br>They don't know what the owner would do if they saw giant monsters.

Just then, their Ancient-phones beeped.  
>And beams of light went to the Mythz.<br>It surprised the kids, and the light transformed the giant Mythz, to small dolls.

The man appeared seeing if everything was okay.  
>"Phineas, why are you and your friends in the Junkyard?" he asked, as he noticed some of the trash looked pretty messy.<br>The others didn't know what to do. And one thing for sure, It was baljeet who answered.

"To Find Buford's Ancient Phone, you know. The toy every kid and teenager has. He didn't know that he lost it!" Baljeet lied, knowing that Phineas is kind of a terrible lier. Buford didn't nudge him, just stared.

"Oh, I see. but you need to stay out of here, even if it's for an invention." he said as the man walked away. "Thanks baljeet, what could we do without you." The doll form of Fang called out to him. His voice was squeaky probably since his form changed.  
>This weirded out Baljeet.<p>

"Cool!" called out Phineas, now turning Fang's dollish form to look at him.  
>But to Buford, he saw Terris trying to get out.<br>So he grabbed him even more.

Back at Dr. Doof's place  
>He was trying to make an invention to work.<br>But they kept on blowing up in his face somehow.

"Hello, unknown kid!" Norm's voice called out.  
>The unknown teenager just walked towards a couch.<br>"Hello freeloader..." Doctor Doofensmirtz called out to him.

"Call me Shinji if you want." the kid told him as he put his feet on the coffee table.  
>"Hey! I just cleaned that table!" the doc told him.<br>All Shinji did was just laugh it off.


End file.
